legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 November 2012
11:59 Ello Mythrun. 12:01 ... 12:13 hmmm 02:13 hi 02:51 derp derp derp 03:03 derpiderpderpy 03:20 herpderpiderpyderpherpiderpeheherderpeherpdero 04:38 herprderpdherpdhderpdeherpdeherpdhjerd 05:56 Rawr. 05:57 White and Mythrun, lol 05:58 Bye. 05:58 lol 02:57 I'm watching minecon LIVE!! 02:57 afk 03:41 03:41 03:41 03:41 03:41 03:41 03:41 04:01 hmmm 06:03 hi 06:03 hi 06:03 hih 06:03 hih 06:03 hhoh\ 06:29 hi 06:30 yoyoyoyoy 06:30 i updated to 1.4.5 nd git new mods! 06:30 hello 06:30 tmi and more player models mod 06:31 hmm? 06:31 oh 06:31 ima bunnah! 06:31 so u watch minecon yet? 06:31 I'm waiting for a ful replay 06:31 not gonna watch maybe tomorrow 06:31 enchanted sticks :O 06:31 every enchantment 06:32 dancin! 06:32 wut? 06:32 mod 06:32 oh 06:32 dancin zombie 06:33 ima da zombie 06:33 well I'm going to set off for the next 9 hours to watch minecon 06:33 I'll still be here 06:33 and pl;aying MC 06:33 hey u got ny mods i might like? 06:39 yes 06:40 gimme teh links! 06:40 wut kinda mc things u like? 06:40 tel me some u got 06:40 your fav 06:40 ninja's red and i have more player models is my fav 06:40 hey hunter 06:40 hey hunter! 06:40 hey 06:40 u watch minecon? 06:40 is the server up? 06:40 No and No 06:41 also you should make texture for more player models mod 06:41 Link 06:41 k 06:42 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/833003-145-custom-npcs-splanmp/ 06:42 I already did multi player models in randomobs 06:42 u like that 06:42 hikai 06:42 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1122495-145-more-player-models/' 06:43 there hunter thats the mod 06:43 okay ill look 06:43 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/833003-145-custom-npcs-splanmp/ heres your mod hikai 06:43 add to more player models 06:43 hmm i might get it 06:44 You meant this mod? eh... i dont think so... 06:44 it's the same exact thing but with other NpC's 06:44 k 06:44 brb gotta clean 06:46 MINECON! 06:46 06:46 06:46 06:46 06:47 Day 1 06:47 maybe i will do this mod... 06:50 afk brb soon 06:56 wow the history of all MC :o 06:56 afk 07:10 hi 07:22 hi 07:22 07:23 I'm watching minecon!!!!! DON'T JUDGE ME! 07:23 afk 07:23 XD 07:31 just got hg mod 07:34 i died >.> 07:47 hg? 07:49 hunger games! 07:49 07:51 link? 07:51 k 07:52 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1150393-145ssp-the-hunger-games-mod-214/ 07:52 find the thing on there 07:52 there like a download 07:52 its fun 08:04 hey 08:04 hmmm 08:09 I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES MOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:11 mmhmm 08:11 play it on max charcter XD 08:11 i no have chests or whatever tho D: 08:14 wait what? 08:14 . 08:14 max cheracter? 08:14 when u start it 08:14 was that? 08:14 hey hunter 08:14 hi 08:14 when u start hg 08:14 u guys see the pics i uploaded last night? 08:14 yep 08:14 sweet 08:15 XD 08:15 nope 08:15 just we need ninja stuff and plain red shirts that are bright red 08:15 Hikai thats what the leather is for, u can make any color shirt 08:15 kewl 08:16 but ninja hood and rose red is noth that bright 08:16 eh 08:16 watevs 08:16 also can i get a link too the new texture pack u made? 08:17 It's not updated? 08:17 Yet 08:17 k 08:17 I've just been posting sneak peeks 08:18 on the server there will be npc's right? 08:18 Most likely 08:18 can i make skins for them? 08:18 You cant skin player npcs in citizens... 08:18 anyone got recording sofware? I was thinking we could do a survival games for people in the LUcraft project 08:18 I have fraps 08:18 XD 08:19 but great idea polt 08:19 idn love to play 08:19 yeah 08:19 im good 08:19 Ive never playd one before 08:19 08:19 just really not lu related XD 08:19 yeah 08:19 I killed someone in full iron and giold...with a fishing rod. O_e 08:20 i killed someone with lot of armor and irons sword with wood sword and leather rmor 08:20 Any requests for LUC Skins? 08:20 1 08:20 wow the NPc systems sre realt good almost as good as the yogscast lifelike NPC's xD 08:20 XD 08:20 Any requests for LUC Skins? 08:21 more player models adds swarfs like honeydo 08:21 Skins, not the texture pack. 08:21 um my skin mines really not that good looking i cant chade either XD 08:21 May I request a Baron skin? 08:21 Certainly Polt! 08:21 Hikai ima need more clearafication' 08:21 Suit type before you know... the accident 08:22 Yea 08:22 well red onats and shirt and red ninja hood 08:22 o okai 08:22 so Mr. Typhonous and Mr. Reddy Ninja 08:22 Ill get to work 08:22 do polts first 08:22 you know what the HG mod needs a beter NPc AI system so they will hit rapidly like a normal person, even when they are being hit 08:22 Okai 08:23 its going to be updated 1.3 messed it up 08:23 so he restarted 08:23 have you seen how much damage fists do? 08:24 yeah 08:24 it funny 08:24 4 08:24 XD 08:24 male dwear honeydew! 08:24 08:25 or I can just get evryone on the LUC project's username and record 08:25 more player models mod adds thast XD 08:25 thast? 08:25 looks like honeydew! 08:25 oh xD 08:27 honey dew! 08:27 haha dead honeydew! 08:27 what another honeydew! 08:29 that's wut happens when u don't fill all the slots wth the max number of names 08:29 XD 08:30 or when the yogscast group hasn't been updated and one of the slots is going betwen martyn and zoey 08:30 ): 08:31 yes i won! 08:31 of course you a player not an NPC 08:32 mojang style! 08:32 mojangsters 08:32 Baron goin well 08:33 kewl 08:34 then could someone make a herobrine account? 08:34 prob. 2012 11 24